Pressure sensitive adhesives are well known in the art and can be based upon various polymeric components. Typically, pressure sensitive adhesives are rendered tacky by incorporation of one or more tackifiers into the adhesive and/or by subsequent processing of the adhesive components.
Although satisfactory in many respects; expenditures of material costs, time, and effort are typically associated with producing a pressure sensitive adhesive from its underlying adhesive components. Accordingly, it would be desirable to produce a pressure sensitive adhesive while reducing and ideally eliminating the attendant costs and burdens typically associated with producing such adhesives.